


Back to the Beginning

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Series: Beautiful Life [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, All The Love, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, SO MUCH FLUFF, they are cute, we are talking tooth rotting level guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: We travel back to the beginning of Lena and Kara’s relationship! Back to shy looks and blushing faces but most importantly their first kiss!! Fluff ahead!





	Back to the Beginning

The afternoon sun warmed Lena’s back through the large floor to ceiling windows of her L-Corp office, though she barely noticed it as she glanced at the clock on her laptop for the hundredth time in the last hour. It was nearly one o’clock which meant her favorite golden retriever like reporter was late and Kara was rarely late for their lunch dates. A blush creeped across Lena’s snowy cheeks at the thought of the word. Dates was that what these little daily get together were? She supposed that to normal people having this many meetups for lunch and the weekly movie nights could have been interpreted as being married. The fiery blush in her cheeks heat up even more at the thought of even dreaming of being married to Kara, her best friend, her rock...maybe it wasn’t so far fetched.

Lena shook her head doing her best to return to the financial report that desperately needed her attention. She only managed to focus for five seconds before thoughts crept into her mind pulling her brain away from work with dream like images of her and Kara dancing surrounded by Kara’s family and their friends, of Kara holding her as they laid on her couch watching some movie stealing kisses, Kara kneeling in front of her with her ear pressed to her belly with the softest and brightest smile she’d ever seen….

“Lena? Helloooo?”

The CEO jumped at the sudden voice reaching her ears making her whirl around blushing far worse, she was sure her cheeks were red as cherries, to find Kara standing on the balcony in her civilian clothes, minus the glasses hooked in her baby blue button down, holding two take out bags looking confused.

“Is everything okay Lee? You’re really red. Oh Rao do you have a fever?! Are you getting sick?!”

Lena barely had time to blink before the blonde was before her, food left forgotten on the desk, with her lips pressed lightly to her forehead, not kissing just resting but it was enough to make Lena blush even more until her neck and rest of her face were red and her body went tense.

“N-no!”

Lena managed an out of character squeak making Kara slowly move back trying to hide a blush of her own as she scratched the back of her head avoiding eye contact.

“Sorry, that’s how Eliza would check Alex when we were younger. I mean she’d get the feeling Alex was getting sick because Alex never was good at hiding she was sick though she thought she was and after that she’d always get a thermometer to be sure…”

Then blonde blushed more hiding her face in her hands for a moment before looking back at the ravenette then relaxed seeing Lena had seemed to relaxed and was smiling fondly at her only faintly red in the cheeks.

“Sorry I was rambling.”

Lena shook her head taking a deep breath.

“It’s alright Kara.”

The blonde smiled softly for a moment before worry creased her brows.

“Are you sure you don’t have a temperature though?”

Lena nodded and smiled reassuringly.

“Positive, you just caught me taking a bit of a brain break that’s all.”

The blonde studied her for a moment making Lena smirk crossing her arms over her chest.

“I mean it Kara, I am fine so no need for an x-ray.”

Kara flushed again chuckling nervously but smiling, naturally Lena knew she was Supergirl and had know pretty much since the beginning when she’d shown up with Clark but she didn’t say anything about it until a few months ago after an attempt on her life and Kara had saved her from falling off the L-Corp penthouse balcony. Taking a calming breath Kara moved faster than a blur to round the desk and grab the bags of food and sit on the couch making Lena roll her eyes as she stood up and made her way over.

“Show off.”

Kara smirked playfully as she took out the Indian food and set it on the coffee table as Lena sat beside her, slipping out of her heels and tucking her feet under herself, before giving a sheepish smile handing over Lena’s food.

“Sorry I was late by the way.”

Lena opened her food container shrugging.

“It’s okay you were probably busy.”

The blonde held her fork in her mouth as she opened her own food.

“Kinda, I mean I did decide to help get a kitten out of a tree and stop a car chase...Alex wasn’t exactly thankful for that one since I accidentally put a dent in Maggie’s squad car when I stopped the car they were chasing.”

Lena chuckled around her food making Kara blush as she ate before they fell into easy silence. After awhile when they were nearly done with their lunch Kara set her plate on the table and began fidgeting with a loose thread on the knee of her khakis drawing Lena’s attention.

“Is everything okay?”

The blonde nodded after a moment before swallowing thickly, she reached up to mess with her glasses but remembered halfway in reaching that they weren’t there letting her hand fall back to her lap. Lena’s brows furrowed making her sit up and move closer.

“Hey what’s wrong? Talk to me.”

The blonde opened her mouth like she was going to speak but closed it as nothing came out and her cheeks flushed more leaving her unable to meet Lena’s eyes. Lena gently took her friend’s hand squeezing it but not pushing Kara to talk until she was ready. Finally after a few moments words seemed to come to the blonde’s mouth.

“I-I was thinking...um well, we’ve been having these lunch’s and our movie nights for a-awhile now and I love them, don’t get me wrong I love hanging out with you in pajamas with bad movies and pizza! But uh well I kinda, sorta….maybe we-Urg why is this so hard?!”

Lena flinched a little as Kara suddenly stood running the hand not being held by Lena through her hair looking like she had a spiky ball in her throat refusing to come out rather than words. Lena squeezed her hand dropping her eyes to the floor, she knew this would happen in some dark corner of her mind, she knew Kara would get tired of her, of the whispers that followed her around and the stains on her name.

“It’s okay Kara, I understand.”

The blonde snapped her eyes back to the ravenette hearing the sadness in her tone making her brows knit together.

“What do you mean you understand Lee?”

The young Luthor shrunk in on herself a bit trying not to let the heroine see her breaking heart.

“You don’t want them to continue, I get it and it’s okay.”

Kara’s eyes widened and she shook her head so fast her sunny curls whipped around her face before she dropped to her knees in front of Lena to get into her line of sight gently squeezing her hand.

“No no no Lee! You’ve got it wrong! I **want** them to continue! I actually I want...I want them to become, well, more.”

Lena met her favorite blue eyes ignoring the prickling tears in her own.

“More?”

Kara nodded smiling softly looking at their linked hands.

“Yeah more, ya know like real dates at fancy restaurants, going to the movie theater and sharing crummy popcorn with too much butter, holding your hand when we walk anywhere, and maybe, eventually, getting to k-kiss you hello and goodbye.”

Lena felt her tears well again and a weight lift off her chest as Kara bit her lip with a small smile.

“I guess I’m trying to ask if you, Lena Luthor, would be my girlfriend.”

Lena let a few tears slip from her eyes as she smiled pulling her hand from Kara’s to wrap her arms around the blonde hugging herself closer, she could feel Kara relax as her strong arms wrapped around her. Kara smiled rubbing Lena’s back.

“Is that a yes?”

Lena chuckled resting her head in the hollow of Kara’s neck.

“Of course it is Kara.”

The blonde beams carefully removing Lena enough to see her face before gently wiping away the tears on her cheeks.

“You’re crying.”

Lena chuckled softly leaning into her girlfriend’s hands.

“Of course I’m crying! I thought you were going to tell me you didn’t want to be friends anymore! Then you ask me that and it made me so happy I couldn’t help it.”

Kara gently rested their foreheads together.

“I could never stop being friends with you even if we are girlfriends, you’ll **always** be my best friend.”

Lena felt warmth fill her chest before she pulled away a bit then after a moment of hesitation leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to the blonde’s lips. For a moment Kara was frozen but as Lena started to pull away she snapped out of it and kissed back pouting all of her feeling into the action.


End file.
